


charli's story

by 1997DIANA



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: College, Edgy, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Grunge, M/M, Teenagers, aesthetic, indie, skaterboard, skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997DIANA/pseuds/1997DIANA
Summary: this is the story of charli, a 20 year old living in boston who loves skating and has a unique taste in music. And his totally not gay friend max.





	charli's story

**Author's Note:**

> hi these are fictional characters that me and my friends made - now available on wattpad: @gazebhoes

the brunette sighed. it was already the 12th of july and charli felt miserable. this is the most boring summer ever! i just want to go out and skate but all of my friends are busy...

he turned on his phone and scrolled through instagram. he was getting tired of seeing the same old stupid posts and captions. he was tired of everything, he wanted something different.

he remembered how last year a girl in his class told him about twitter and would constantly show him weird videos she found funny. they were never funny. she told him to make an account that day but he never did.

but that was a year ago and it didn't matter now. charli sighed once again as he pressed the download button. i really am doing this...

As far as he knew none of his close friends had twitter so he'd have to find a way on getting followers.

the app was downloaded and there charli was, making a twitter account. he decided charliskates was a cool twitter username. he finished setting up his account, writing his bio, and other things. he just didn't know what to tweet.

he thought, carefully and quietly. he closed his eyes and concentrated for a good hot minute. suddenly he thought of something perfect for his first tweet.

he typed and pressed the tweet button. 

@charliskates - omg rip vine


End file.
